Love Hides in Molecular Structures
by THERExistsAstar
Summary: Melissa is a slightly troubled sort of hippie who can't help but feel connected with Greg and a friendship comes from it. But the two slowly realize there's more than friendly feelings between them. How do they tell each other? Or her brother?
1. You're Lost Little Girl

_**AN**: I do not own CSI or its characters._

_5/1/2010: Revision_

* * *

A pretty brunette, about 5'6", walked into the Las Vegas crime lab as her eyes searched for someone.

She walked past the front desk and the flustered looking woman behind it, figuring she would be able to find who she was looking for easily. She passed glassed room after glassed room and discovered she might have been wrong.

Music struck her ears and she turned to see where it was coming from. She suppressed a laugh as a man head banged to what seemed to be...Black Flag? Maybe, she was not sure, it was not exactly her type of music.

He looked like someone who would behind enough to help a lost soul like herself so she knocked on the door, though she doubted it would catch his attention.

"Hey rock star!" she called over his music.

He jumped up and turned the music off before he turned to see a woman who was, to put it in nicer terms, breath taking. His eyes went over her body covered in a tight blazer and just as tight jeans finished off in ballet flats as he tried to keep his balance. He thanked God that it was this goddess instead Grissom scolding him for his choice of music. He would take this girl over Grissom any day or night.

She smirked and leaned against the door frame coyly.

Greg Sanders composed himself and stood quickly before bowing, "How might I be of service to a pretty lady such as yourself?"  
She giggled a bit, "Do you know where David Hodges is?"  
His face contorted into a look of confusion, or even disgust, "Hodges? You want to see _Hodges_?"  
"Yes, I do, that would be why I asked. Could you, please, point me in his direction?"

Greg blinked and pointed down the hall. She turned and saw Dave mere feet away and scolded herself from being so close to her destination yet not even noticing.

She turned back to the stranger, thanked him, and ran over to the room that he had directed her towards.

"Dave!"

David Hodges looked up from the microscope and turned to see a familiar girl running towards him. Surprise, happiness, and even some confusion rushed over him as he moved towards her and she jumped into his arms.

Greg watched the embrace from afar and the change in Hodges, who always seemed to be so grumpy was now almost jubilant.

The two finally broke apart, "Melissa, what are you doing here?"  
"I don't know," she shrugged, as if it was no big deal, "It just wasn't working out for me back in LA and I missed you. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, no, of course not. You can stay with me, if you want."  
"That'd be great! I'll try not to stay too long, though, I don't want to intrude. Just until I can get my own place, alright?"  
"Don't worry about it, Melissa."

Hodges threw his arm around her shoulders and led her back to his 'office,' where he continued his work and his talk with her at the same time.

"So what happened to...uh, Kurt was it?"  
She looked around the room, wishing she did not have to talk about this, "Yeah, Kurt...well, I caught him with some groupie after a show so I left."  
"Oh...I'm sorry?"  
"Don't worry about it," she shrugged.  
A new voice suddenly entered their conversation, "Hey Hodges, did you get the results on my-"  
Hodges turned when he heard Warrick Brown's voice, "Couldn't get anything from it but it actually had some usable DNA on it so I sent it over to Sanders."  
"Okay, thanks," Warrick said as he turned to leave.  
Suddenly, though, Hodges felt like being sociable and called after him, "Wait, have you met Melissa?"  
Warrick turned back, "No, I haven't."  
Melissa shook the hand he offered and stared into his gorgeous bright eyes, "Nice to meet you."  
"You too. So are you, uh, Hodge's... _girlfriend_?"  
Hodges and Melissa both laughed but he answered for her, "No, Warrick, this is my sister. She just came in from Los Angeles."

By the face Warrick made at the news of being Hodge's sister, Melissa knew her brother's personality was not very well liked around the crime lab which made her crack a smile.

Warrick backed out the room as he had work to get to, "Well, it was nice meeting you Melissa."

She smiled as Warrick left the room to go find Greg.

Greg saw him coming and rolled back to the computer to print out his results.

"Hey Greggo, got something for me?"  
"Sure do," Greg handed the piece of paper to him.  
Warrick looked it over, "So did you see Hodges' sister?"  
"That was his _sister_?"  
"Yeah, just what I thought. No one that cute would actually _date Hodges."_

Greg felt strangely happy she was Hodges' sister and not his girlfriend, so much so that he felt it was acceptable if happened to glance at her a little more often than he already was. Which now meant he could stare.

Warrick waved a hand in front of Greg's face, "I think someone's got it bad for Hodges' sister," he teased.  
Greg came back to reality and tried to act indifferent, "Nah, she's probably just like him. Imagine that?"  
Warrick nodded, "Good point. Too bad though, she is pretty fine."

Greg agreed in his head as Warrick left the room and as he swiveled his chair back in the direction of Melissa Hodges.


	2. Wild Child

AN: Do not own CSI or its characters.

* * *

"Hey you!"

Melissa Hodges yelled out to one of the few faces she recognized in all of Vegas, though she had now lived there for two weeks.

The person she was calling out to looked around until he spotted her, and pointed to himself, making sure she was indeed looking for him, though he hoped she was.

"Yes, you! Come here!" she said with a gesture to come join her.

He pushed his way to a free seat at the bar.

She lowered her voice a bit since he was now closer but it was still yelling since the music was so loud, "You're the rock star that works with my brother, right?"  
"Oh yeah, Hodges. Yeah, that's me, Greg Sanders, aspiring CSI," he stuck out his hand.  
She grabbed it quickly, "Melissa Hodges, disgruntled bartender...well, at least, at the moment."  
Greg cracked a smile, "What are you when you're not a disgruntled - and sexy, might I add - bartender?"  
"Oh, you _definitely_ may add," she liked him even more now, "I'm a waitress at the Ice House Lounge and then I'm just me."  
Someone ordered a drink down the bar and Melissa rolled her eyes, "I will be right back. Do not even _think_ about moving."

Greg nodded, indicating he would not and watched as she glided down behind the bar to whoever had called her away.

He had to admit he was both excited and scared. This girl was gorgeous and she was showing some interest in him, even if was because he was one of the only people she knew in Vegas. But she seemed so intense, so full of spirit. A little uncontrollable, maybe.

She came back smiling, "Good, you stayed. I need a piece of sanity in this place."  
"_Sanity? _Well, I don't think you picked the right man for the job."  
She looked around, "Well, unless you can find my brother, you're the right man."  
Greg laughed, "Hodges? _Here? _Now that I'd like to see!"  
Melissa joined in on the laughter, "You're absolutely right, I don't know what I was thinking."  
A man came up behind Melissa's left shoulder, "Lissa, you've got customers waiting."  
"Well, Trent, the other customers can wait, do you not know who this _is_?" she waited for a few seconds, "_Trent!_ This is Greg Sanders! You know, the next Bill Gates? He's a_ celebrity!_"  
"Oh, really?" Trent raised an eyebrow, "Then why isn't he in the VIP room?"  
Greg jumped in, "I don't like being treated differently than everyone else. Plus, the people in there aren't my type really. I hope you don't mind." Greg pulled out his wallet and then a twenty dollar out and handed it to Trent, trying to pull of being a future millionaire, "For your troubles."  
"Oh, thank you, Mr. Sanders!" Trent gushed before scurrying off to attend to the customers Melissa ignored.  
"_Bill Gates?_ I think that's taking it a bit too far."  
Melissa laughed, "I know but he was the first science geek millionaire I could come up with!"  
"Science geek? Is that how you see me?"  
"Maybe," she replied seductively, "But if it's of any comfort, I like geeks."  
"Yeah, well, this science geek is twenty bucks poorer because of you!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.  
"Let me make it up to you, I'll take you to dinner, okay?"  
Greg moved to protest, "No, no, you don't have to do that!"  
"Nonsense, it's the least I can do. Listen, I get off in...20 minutes, meet me down in the lobby, okay?" She did not wait for an answer, "All right, good. I've got to get back to work, see you later!"

She disappeared to help others as Greg was left speechless. He got up and walked out onto the Ghostdeck and took in the view of Las Vegas from fifty-five floors up.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

For the next fifteen minutes, he walked around the place aimlessly. There was no point doing anything else since he would be leaving soon anyways to meet Melissa.

He figured it was pointless hanging around any longer so he took the elevator to the lobby and waited for her.

He stood there for over ten minutes but what he did not know was she was standing in front of the mirror, making sure she was decent looking enough to even be seen -- something she rarely cared so much about before. Greg Sanders was like no one else she had been interested in, and Dave could attested to that, that is, if he had any idea that she was even in the same room as Greg Sanders. And, that, he never would know.

She checked her hair out once more in the reflection of the elevator door before it separated and she saw a man with brown hair with bleached spikes. She knew it sounded strange but a guy with awesome hair like that turned her on.

She tiptoed over to his waiting figure and covered his eyes, "Guess who."  
"_Mom!_ What are you doing here?"

Greg turned around with a grin on his face.

She, on the other hand, was not laughing; in fact, she rolled her eyes, "No wonder my brother doesn't like you."  
"Why's that?"  
"You're funnier than he is," she allowed the grin she had been suppressing to break out on her face to prove it.  
Greg raised his eyebrows, "_Everyone's_ funnier than he is."  
She took the arm he offered her, "On the contrary, he is rather funny once you get to know him."  
"Miss Hodges, I think you are a sheltered child."  
She laughed, "If only you knew the real me!"

Greg wanted to.

She wanted him to as well.

"Well, where are we headed?" Greg asked.  
"Do you mind if we go to the Ice House? I have to work in an hour."  
Though he felt bad for taking up her hour of free time, he also felt honored. "That's fine with me."  
"Mind if we meet there since I have my car and I'm sure you do as well."  
"South Main Street, right?"

She nodded as they walked out to the Palms parking lot together.

He walked her to her car and shut the door after her. She smiled thankfully through the window before he went over to his car. No one had ever treated her so kindly after just meeting her… this Greg Sanders surely was a keeper, no matter what Dave would say.

When she parked in the adjacent lot to the bar, she got out and leaned against her car, waiting for a sight of Greg's Volkswagen. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, it seemed to be happening so fast. But then again, she should have been used to that, but Greg was different, that much she knew.

He pulled in a few minutes later and they walked in together, one of the waitresses greeting Melissa as she came in.

After they ordered their drinks, Greg spoke up, "So did you go to college to be a bartender?"  
"Oh gosh, _no!_ I went to college to study English and art. The skill of making drinks came with the life experiences."  
"Art and English? What did you want to be? The next Van Gogh? Or the next Jane Austen?"  
She looked over the menu, "I don't know really. They wer-are my passions and I figured studying them further would lead me to somewhere where I could use what I had learned. If not, I thought maybe I'd be a dancer. None of it seems to have worked out though, but I'm getting back. But enough about me! How about you? How did you get into science?"  
"Well, you see, when I was seven, I played with my first chemistry set and that was it, I knew what I wanted to do," Greg said with a dreamy expression on his face.  
"Sounds a bit like David."  
"Now, how about you tell me just how the two of you come from the same family but are two completely different people."  
Melissa feigned confusion, "How so?" As if she did not know their differences!  
"Well, you're artsy and laid back, he's scientific and uhh…" he trailed off, hoping not to offend her.  
"High strung?" she finished for him, "Well, you have to understand, we didn't have a great childhood."

Melissa went onto explain that when she was twelve and Dave was thirteen, their parents had split up and Melissa went with their mother and Dave with their father. Their father was a workaholic and had always favored Dave over his second child, always praising him for being so smart. Melissa had grown up on the other side of Los Angeles from Dave, in Venice Beach, while her mother worked long hours. Dave had never changed from being determined but Melissa let it all slip as she became more focused on friends and experiencing life in the same place Jim Morrison came out with his poetry.

"But that was nothing until I met Jimmy. He was my everything. And after he died, I knew nothing would ever be the same or as good without him. That's how my life became what it is today. I went from man to man, knowing I would never find a connection with them as I had with Jimmy, I didn't care, I just needed to be with someone. I went all over to keep feeling. I hit rock bottom when I ended it with Kurt, my most recent -- that was about a month and a half ago. I had nowhere to go so I went where I always could… to Dave. So I followed him here, to Vegas, and I am so glad that I did. I mean, I know my life isn't perfect but I'm laying down the groundwork. You know what I mean?"

Greg stared on in amazement. She was incredible, absolutely incredible. She had been through so much but she was still sitting here, hoping and strong.

She smiled at him as their waitress placed their food down in front of them. She knew he understood and she was grateful.

She picked away at her salad, "I bet when you were in high school, you had girls swarming all over you. I mean, how could you not? Look at you."  
Greg tried to cool his face down, suppressing a blush, "Despite my beauty now, I was lucky if a girl even looked at me in high school. I had braces and a retainer -- the works. But I was captain of the chess team, for what it's worth."

He liked the shocked look on her face. He did not know just why but it made him feel good that she did not really believe him.

"What about you? Were you like some hippie chick in high school?"  
She laughed, "Not exactly. When high school started out, I was into being popular and all that. I was even on the cheer leading squad freshmen year. But then I gave up during sophomore year and realized how fake everyone was. That's when I came in contact with the hippies and the beat nicks, that's when I met Jimmy."  
This Jimmy character kept coming up in conversation and Greg wanted to know if, even dead, he was still competition. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? With Jimmy, that is."

She did not mind him asking, it was just surprising that she was willing to answer. She barely knew Greg Sanders but she was telling him everything.

"Well, when I was still new to the whole scene Jimmy noticed me. He was two years older than I was but for some reason, I caught his attention. He took me under his wing and soon after wards, our relationship blossomed. We shared everything. I wanted to quit school so I could be with him all the time but somehow Dave persuaded me to stay in school, thank God. But when I wasn't in school, I was with Jimmy. He had always been into the drug scene, I had done it once or twice but it was never my thing. I was with him all the time but I never really knew how bad his habit had gotten until that day. That day my world came collapsing down around me."  
"Wow," Greg was astonished, "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, there's nothing anybody could have done, even me… I was still too naïve at the time. I've realized that even though he and I were soul mates, it would have never really worked out. The drugs got in the way, they changed him."  
"Soul mates? So you think that's it for you?"  
"What? Oh gosh no, I believe we have many soul mates. It's just two people that connect on some level, whether it be romantically or friend-wise. He wasn't my true love, I mean, it was true and it was love, but he wasn't 'the one.' I'm just waiting for the one to come along."

She had done it. She had solidified with Greg that she was truly incredible and awe-inspiring.

But he had done something as well. He had proven to her that the connection she felt growing between them was something genuine, something not to be ignored.


	3. Break on Through

AN: I do not own CSI or its characters.

* * *

From then on, which happened to be the next week and a half, the two were inseparable. Melissa had made other friends, but she still preferred Greg to the others.

Well, that is when their schedules allowed them to be. With her two jobs and his one demanding one, it was rather difficult.

And now Dave starting to get suspicious as well. He knew when his sister had a boyfriend -- though Greg and Melissa did not consider themselves a couple -- and he did not like it. He knew how it would turn out. He just did not know who it was this time. Melissa planned on keeping it that way. She loved her brother and she did not like keeping secrets for him but she really liked Greg. She also knew they did not like each other and for once, she wanted to have a fulfilling relationship.

And it really was not even a relationship - they were just friends... _for now._

She sighed as she headed toward the table that held her latest -- and last -- customer.

Without looking up from her note pad, she introduced herself, "Hi, my name's Melissa, I'll be your server tonight, what can I get you to start?"  
"You."  
Melissa got ready to turn this buddy down until she recognized the familiar spiked hair, "_Greg!_ What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you're getting off work in," he looked down at his watch, "Three minutes and forty-six… no, forty-five seconds."  
"Thank God. So just wait here and I'll be with you in three and half minutes, okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek before going to check on some of the other patrons before going and punching out and grabbing her things.

"So what are we going to do on this gorgeous night in Sin City?"  
"I don't know, what do you want to do"  
Melissa shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."  
"Up for some dinner?"

Melissa had not even noticed her stomach begging to be filled until then so she nodded and followed Greg out to his car.

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular?" Greg asked.  
"Can we go to The Venetian?"  
He shrugged, "Sure, why?"  
"Because in the whole three and a half weeks I've lived here I haven't been there once and it's the closest I'll get to Italy anytime soon."  
"The Venetian it is then!"

Greg was eager to please her, even if it would cost him a little more than TGI Fridays would.

They ate at Canaletto, a restaurant right on St. Mark's Square and he could see Melissa was quite pleased.

Greg paid the bill and turned to her, "So what now?"  
"I don't know, can we just walk around?"  
He smiled, "Of course."

When the walked out of the little shop and a bit down by the canal, Greg dared to grab hold of her hand. She did not pull away which added to his happiness. And hers.

She blushed at the tingling in her hand but ignored it along with her racing heartbeat. Or at least she tried to.

She stopped abruptly when they reached St. Mark's Square again and looked over the clear waters of the canal and felt joyous.

Here was something so beautiful in front of her though it was only a imitation of what the real Venice must look like but when she looked down at her hand, it was something else so beautiful. Her eyes glided up the arm, past the neck, and to his face and it made her grin.

He caught her eye and returned the grin, "What?"  
She shook her head, "Nothing. I just really like this place."

Greg felt happy that he had taken her to a place that seemed to make her so happy.

They stood there for a little while longer before Melissa asked, "What time do you have to go in at?"  
"11 o'clock," Greg looked at his watch, "So we've got a little less than an hour."

Greg then remembered he had to take her home and she realized it too when she yawned.

Greg began to lead her outside, "Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded and allowed herself to be dragged to his car. The ride was silent for a while until Melissa got so fed up with having to listen to Greg's music, she hit the 6 button which she had secretly programmed to a classic rock station.

"Hey! Have you been messing around with my radio?"  
Melissa put her innocent face on, "I hope you don't mind, Gregypie."  
He fell for it but put it back to his station, "Just don't do it again."

For the last 10 minutes of the car ride they went back and forth from Marilyn Manson and The Doors.

They got out of the car laughing as Greg walked her up to the door. Thankfully, Hodges wasn't home but that was because he went to work earlier than Greg did now.

They stood in front of the door, unsure of what to do. It felt like one of those dates you had in high school where one waited for the other one to move in for a kiss. But these two were friends, there wouldn't be any kissing. Or that's what they told each other though they wanted to but the other didn't know it.

Finally, Melissa made a move and kissed Greg on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner, Greg. I'll see you later."

She quickly went inside leaving Greg to walk on air to his car.

* * *

Melissa had not seen Greg in about a day and a half. She had been called in at the Ghostbar and he had been called in for a double shift.

When her shift ended, she decided she would sneak over and see him anyways. The cool breeze of the lab's air conditioner felt good on her skin as she walked down the long hallway.

Since she knew her brother was working, she would go and see him and only glance at Greg though she wished she could stare at, talk to... anything with him.

But when she passed the DNA lab, Greg was not there, he was not even close. A tall, African American woman was working in his place instead. She composed herself quickly and did not let herself show the fact that she was deeply worried.

_Greg was supposed to be working so why wasn't he?_

Melissa quickened her pace towards her brother, who saw her coming.

"Hey there, what brings you here?"  
"You're my brother! I can't come and visit you every now and then?" Silence seeped in so Melissa decided to break it, "Boy, it's awfully quiet around here. Where's that DNA guy? He always has music playing!"  
"Sanders? Ha, he's out in the field and now we've got Mia. She's cute, huh? I think that's why he picked her -- the last one was cute too. But I heard Sanders is trying to pick her up so I don't know."

Melissa's mind went racing. Greg's finally in the field! That was what he always wanted… but there is a new girl, Mia, taking his place and her brother had a point: she was cute. So much so that Greg wants to ask her out. All this happened without Melissa's knowledge and all while she pines away after him.

"Melissa? You all right?"  
Melissa looked up at her brother, "Oh yeah, I guess I'm just tired, that's all."  
"Go home then. You really didn't have to come visit me. I mean, I don't mind at all but if you're tired, go sleep."  
"Thanks Dave, you're always looking out for me," she got up and hugged him, "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded and she practically sprinted out of the building and took in the fresh air gratefully.

Her head was spinning.

She had been wrong all along.

Suddenly, she wondered why she was acting this way, all over Greg, her _friend_. Clearly, she had been lying to herself…

She held back the tears that were beating their way out of her eyes as she slide into the driver's seat of her car.

Melissa avoided thinking about Greg, or anything else for that matter, as she drove home because she knew if she did, it would distract her and knowing her luck, she'd end up in an accident.

When she finally pulled into the driveway of her brother's condo, she ran inside and into the guest room before she left any tear fall. But once she allowed them to escape, it was like the Hoover Dam had just broken down.

"What does Mia have that I don't?" she asked herself aloud.

Maybe a stable career, she said to herself, or a knowledge of science that Melissa did not have. She cried herself to sleep eventually.

She woke up only when her brother came home in the morning. She made sure her face looked normal with no mascara running down her face before she went to go greet him.

"How was work? Any good gossip?"

She knew her brother well enough to know his ears were always open to catch the juiciest gossip.

"Seems Mia and Sanders aren't going out… she must've turned him down. I think Warrick's after her now though."  
Melissa kept her expression emotionless, "She's pretty popular, huh?"  
He chuckled a bit, "With good reason."

Melissa shuffled through the mail, uninterested now with anything that had to do with Mia, the lab, or Greg Sanders.

"So did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I did," she said without looking up, "I think I'm going to quit my jobs."  
Dave's head shot over to look at his younger sibling, "_Already?_ You've only had them for a month!"  
"I know but they're not what I want."  
"That's what you always say," Dave sighed. She always did this…  
She finally looked up, "I know that, David, but I mean it this time. I don't want to work in a bar for the rest of my life. I want a career, not a job. Can't you understand that?"  
Of course he did, but he did not want his sister without an income, so he reasoned with her, "Well, how about you quit your jobs after you find your career?"  
"Will that make you happy?"  
"Yes, it will."  
She shrugged, "As you wish. You are the smarted one."

The next night, after ignoring a couple of Greg's call, she went into the Ghostbar for her last night of work.


	4. Close To You

AN: I do not own CSI or its characters.

* * *

Greg threw his cell phone down on the couch.

It was the third call Melissa had ignored today! He had had it.

He looked at the clock. He knew Hodges would probably be leaving right about now for the lab.

He grabbed his keys and headed down to his car, getting in and starting it. He drove about ten minutes until he finally pulled onto Hodges' street.

Greg did not even care if Hodges was home, he stormed up to the door and knocked.

Melissa wondered who would be at the door but strolled over to it and peeked through the window, which only caused her heart to start beating faster than ever. It was Greg. There was no way she could ignore him now…

She ran to the mirror in the living room, calling out, "One minute!"

She brushed her hair quickly with her fingers and then ran back to the door before stopping right in front of it, calming herself.

The door swung open and the two saw each other for the first time in three and a half days.

"Greg! What a surprise! You know you shouldn't be here. Dave could've been home," she tried to sound perfectly calm.  
Greg looked at his watch as he stepped inside, "Well, if he was home right now, he'd be late for work and that is very unlike Hodges."  
"I guess you're right. So, what brings you to the neighborhood?"

She stood by the stairs, her eyes never leaving Greg who was surveying the living room.

"Oh, you know, just came to see if you were all right. You haven't been picking up your phone."  
"My phone? Oh, I don't even know where it is," she lied, "I've been out apartment shopping all day."  
He decided he would let her believe he believed her as he fell back on the couch, "Apartment shopping, huh? I didn't know you were interested."  
She crossed her arms and even raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess there's a lot about each other we don't know then."  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"Maybe how I had to hear from my brother that you finally got into the field! And that there's some new girl named Mia, who everyone's falling madly in love with!"

Greg could hear the hurt and even jealously in her voice though he knew she was trying to hide it. One issue at a time, though.

"I wanted to surprise you and when I planned on telling you, you were already ignoring me."

Silence took over as Melissa thought it through in her head. She was still standing by the stairs with her arms crossed.

Greg got up and walked over to her, crouching a bit so he could look into her eyes.

"Listen, Melissa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I didn't think you'd mind. And I don't see what Mia has to do with us. Can we just forget it and move on with our lives? Please?"

She unfolded her arms. The word 'us' had gotten to her, but looked down at her feet until Greg nudged her chin up and she melted when she looked into his deep brown eyes.

She smiled, "All right."  
Greg grinned, "Great! So what were you up to? You know, before I so rudely interrupted."  
She led him over to the couch and pointed to the television, "I was watching Lord of the Rings."  
His interest was piqued, "Which one?"  
"Uhh, the last one."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
She shook her head like a little kid, happy to spend time with him, "Nope."

They got comfortable quickly -- he leaned against the arm of the couch and she was between him and the back of the couch with her head on his chest.

A little after Frodo started up the mountain, the two fell asleep, Melissa first but Greg soon followed.

An hour later though, when the credits were still rolling, Melissa woke up slowly to the sound of Greg's heartbeat. It made her instantly smile because it was one of the most amazing things to wake up to -- Greg Sanders.

She moved her head so she could see Greg's face better and he looked so adorable sleeping.

A few minutes later, without opening his eyes, he said, "How long are going to watch me sleep?"

He then started laughing at the squealing noise she made when he started speaking.

"You scared the crap out of me, Greg Sanders!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you were staring at me!"  
She sat up to try and defend herself, "Hey, God made you so the world would learn to appreciate beauty and for all to gaze upon. And that's all I was doing."  
"Oh, I like that one! But what I don't like is you getting up. I was comfy so why don't you make God's gift to the world happy by lying back down?"

With the face he was making, she could not refuse him nor did she want to.

For the next few hours, they did not move from that spot.

Greg was so bold that he would sometimes stroke her hair or kiss the top of her head and he even held her hand. He could not really help it, he felt as if he had to. It was a driving desire inside of him.

What he did not know was it was making Melissa as happy as it was making him.

* * *

A week later, Melissa had finally passed in her resumes to both the Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art and the Guggenheim Hermitage Museum.

She was on edge for the next two days as she waited for someone to call her back for an interview.

Monday afternoon, the Guggenheim got back to her and she was scheduled in for Thursday at 11. The Bellagio called her back on Tuesday and she had an interview with them on Thursday at 3. Two interviews in one day!

The only thing she could think to do was go shopping and it was not something she did often since it never brought her the pleasure it seemed to bring most other women. But for this, it was necessary. She needed to make sure she made an impression at those interviews; and not a negative one.

Trouble was, she was trying to save her money since she now lived in her own apartment.

Dave had continually said she did not have to leave but she knew he was really proud that she was finally going out on her own.

Greg knew of the apartment as well but she still was not ready to show it to him. She knew what he would say and do and she did not want that.

She knew her apartment was not a palace -- in fact, it was not even close to that - and Greg would point that out and knowing him, he would offer to get her a better one or ask her to move in with him. And those options were not even options. She would not allow him to help her out with this, she had to do it on her own and she would feel guilty if he was doing so much just for her. And though she would not mind moving in with him, she knew it was a bad idea. Her feelings were too strong to live in the same house as him without acting on those feelings.

And as she was shopping for an outfit that would wow her interviewers into thinking she really did fit at their respective museums, her cell phone started vibrating and when she looked down at the screen, the letters spelt out 'Greg Sanders,' and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey! What are you up to?"  
"Shopping," she let her frustration seep into her voice  
"Oh," he sounded almost dejected, "I'll leave you alone then."  
That was the last thing she wanted! Plus, maybe with Greg there, it would not be such a bad experience, "Why don't you come join me?"  
"Uh, I don't want to get in your way or anything."  
"_Please_ Greg! If you know me at all, you should know I hate shopping but if you were here to entertain me, it wouldn't be so bad."  
"Well, by the time I get there, I'll only have an hour 'till I have to go into work."  
"Okay, that's fine! I don't want to be here anymore anyways."  
"Then stop?" he offered.  
"I can't, I _need _a new outfit!"  
"Women!" he said dramatically.  
"Shut up and get your butt down here!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Greg hung up and Melissa could just picture him scrambling about to get ready and out to his car so he could meet her.

She had not actually told Greg about her interviews or about all of the jobs she was applying to. She did not want to have to explain everything if she did not end up getting the jobs. She did not want to have him feel the need to comfort her.

About twenty minutes later, he called her again and she guided him to the exact spot she was standing in.

Greg looked around the department store, "So what are we looking for exactly?"  
"I need something that will wow people."  
He wiggled his eyebrows, "Wow them sexually? Romantically? Professionally?"  
She shot him a look, "Professionally."  
"We'll do professionally and sexually then! Ups your chances," he said with a wink.

Melissa laughed and thanked herself she had him with her. But she felt he almost knew why she needed this new set of clothes but did not call her out on her not telling him. It was just another of the list of reasons why she loved him so much.

They went throughout the store, both pointing at various articles of clothing though most were shot down for some reason or another.

Melissa finally entered the dressing room a half hour later with four outfits. This was the part she hated, changing back and forth between outfits. But she did it anyways.

And when she was ready with outfit number one, which happened to be a pant suit, she felt nervous having to go out and model in front of Greg. But she did it anyways.

According to Greg's rating system, which was on a scale of thumbs (two being the best, he said), outfit number one got one, which meant it was merely okay.

Melissa went back into the dressing room, a bit downhearted but happily took the suit off and decided to put on the layered skirt with a subtle pattern and a jacket that matched.

She liked the outfit entirely when she viewed herself in the mirror and hoped Greg would too.

When she stepped in front of him, she searched his face for a reaction but got nothing.

"Two thumbs?" she asked, hopeful.

He shook her head and her face fell.

"Three."  
She looked up, "What?"  
"It gets three thumbs up. Sadly, I don't have a third hand to oblige you."

A smile brightened up her face as she hugged Greg and ran back into the dressing room.

Greg had that kind of effect on her -- his face could change her emotion with the slightest twitch. If he frowned, she felt saddened; if he smiled, she felt she could not be happier.

He smiled with the two remaining outfits but not like he had with the second one. But Melissa bought the last three anyways and left the store just at the time Greg would have to leave for work.

They stood in front of her car, smiling at each other.

She was so giddy, she jumped up randomly and hugged him tightly.

He was overwhelmed with the action and the feelings it gave him but he embraced her back without hesitation.

"Thanks so much, Gregypie. You're the best!"

Her arms released his neck and she pulled away.

She was still smiling, "Well, have fun at work. Be nice to Dave, alright?"  
"When have I ever been mean to Hodges?"

Melissa shot him a look before the two of them chuckled a bit.

But the truth was, every since he and Melissa had gotten close, Greg had let up on Hodges though he did not seem to return the favor.

She looked down and smiled because she had not even noticed they were holding hands.

"Well, bye Greg…" she said as she stepped back, pulling her hand out of his.  
Greg did not want to go but felt he could not push it, "Bye."

He watched her get into her car, wave, and slowly drive away.

Greg stood in the parking lot until he could not see her tail lights anymore before he went searching for his car which would take him to yet another long night of work.


	5. Shaman's Blues

AN: I do not own CSI or its characters.

* * *

Melissa went in for her interviews on Thursday, wearing the stunning outfit that she and Greg had both loved.

Since she only had one job now, she had more time to spend with Greg and she used all her free time (that matched up with his free time, of course) to be with him.

She knew it probably was not a good idea since her feelings for him simply would not go away and were, in fact, growing steadily. But she did not want to risk losing a friendship just because she could not control her own feelings.

One time while they were out, Greg started to beg her to let him see her apartment. She had told him about that but she still had not told him about her interviews which now led her to being employed.

She resisted him for a while, not sure if she was ready to show her apartment to him. She had only lived there for a little over two weeks and it was not the prettiest of all living spaces and she knew Greg would most likely point that out.

Dave had already been to it since he was her brother. She could tell he did not like it very much but he was still hopeful that it would all work out for his sister.

But Greg finally got sick of being put off and Melissa got sick of putting him off so she, over the phone, directed him where to drive.

"This is the place?" Greg asked, looking at the building, which looked like it would soon be condemned.  
"Yep!" Melissa said proudly from the other end.

She ran down to meet him before he followed her back up a flight of stairs and down a long, smelly hallway until they reached a number 17.

Melissa pushed open the door for Greg to see what Melissa said she had moved into.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

He looked over the small studio apartment. The moment he walked in, it was the living room, like any other apartment, but it also served as her bedroom. All that was left was a kitchen and a bathroom.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'humble.'"  
"Be nice, Greg! I'm just starting out," she begged.

When he saw the look on her face, pleading with him, he sent her a smile to ease her worries, at least for the moment.

"Where's all the furniture?"  
"Well… I never really _had_ any in the first place so this is pretty much it. I don't have the money yet for much else."

Greg again surveyed the surroundings. He did not like the fact that Melissa was living alone in a building that looked rather unsafe. He wanted to pretty much kidnap her and keep her hostage at his place -- at least she would be safe there; of course, he also liked the idea of waking up knowing she was in the same house. But he also knew she was proud of herself for finally moving into her own apartment.

"How long did you lease it for?"  
"I'm actually doing it month by month. I don't trust myself being under a year long thing."

Greg nodded and ideas began formulating in his head.

"So you probably just renewed for November then?"  
"Yeah, and December is looking promising as well."

Greg nodded, knowing he now had a month to work his magic.

"Greg, there's something else I want to tell you."  
"What is it?" he said, looking up from a photograph he had found.  
"I quit my jobs."  
His eyebrows furrowed, "What? _Why!_"  
A smile played at her lips, "Because I am now working at Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art."  
"Seriously?"  
She nodded her head excitedly, "_Yes!"_

She rushed over to meet his open arms due to both their excitement for her.

"Oh, Greg! There isn't a more perfect job for me in all of Vegas! I'm so excited, practically everything I've wanted I've gotten!"  
Greg smiled, "Practically? What else do you want?"

Melissa smiled knowingly; she knew she was not going to tell.

She sent him a teasing look, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"  
He matched her smile, "Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Can I drive this time?"

Greg cringed, he knew if she drove, he had absolutely no control over the radio. She could make him listen to Elton John and he could say nothing. 'Course even if he drove, she would still try and stage a coup to get control of the radio and he always seemed to let her; he was such a sucker when it came to Melissa Hodges. But at least he had some say in what they listened to.

During his thoughts he made the mistake of looking at her, with her lower lip sticking out further than usual, quivering just a bit, and her now puppy dog eyes.

He was defeated, "Oh, fine!"

She jumped up and down before running off towards her car, Greg following slowly behind her.

Greg thanked God when she took mercy on him and put on Cream. He could handle Cream.

"So what're we going to do?"  
Her eyes twinkled, "Eiffel Tower?"  
"Oh come on, Mel, we always go to the Eiffel Tower!"  
"I know! But I love it there! Humor me one more time please."  
"Only if we can do something I want to do first."  
She rolled her eyes, as if allowing him such a favor was so much, "Fine."

Nothing more had to be said, Melissa knew why Greg liked Las Vegas so much.

And around two hours later, at 1:30 in the morning, they escaped the humid room of the Curve nightclub. They were both a little tired from dancing but Melissa put that aside and jogged from the Aladdin Hotel to its neighbor, the Paris Hotel.

But instead of running all the way to the Eiffel Tower's feet, she stopped under the replica of L'Arc de Triumph. She turned and waited for Greg to catch up but her eyes wandered up and over the immaculate monument.

Seeing her attention was elsewhere, Greg rushed over to her and picked her up, spinning her.

"Greg!" she squealed, "Put me down!"

They laughed together though as they spun until Greg finally complied and set her down back on her feet. Even in the dim light, they could see each other's flushed faces and smiles.

Greg got caught up in bliss of the moment and stepped closer to her, leaving mere inches between them. This movement registered in Melissa's head but she made no move to step back. She liked the way he was eyeing her lips.

She also liked it when his lips finally found hers as they then moved over each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to her.

Greg knew he did not need to 'work' any magic, magic only had to be made and they were making it right then.


	6. Hello, I Love You

AN: I apologize so much for the delay. No excuses, other than college and study abroad. But like last time, finals causes me to seek out diversions and I missed this story. I changed a few things, mostly the story line, so if you're an old reader, go back a few chapters and re-read. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Despite everything, Greg could not convince Melissa to give up her apartment for December, though he had not tried hard -- he had to remain subtle about his attempts. Nonetheless, the month following their first kiss -- which was only the first of _many_ -- was filled with work and each other. Melissa barely spent any time at her apartment, she had practically moved in with Greg. Thinking this, Melissa knew she was up to her old tricks again -- rushing into a relationship with a man, but with Greg it was different in every sense. She felt different in all aspects of her life. With other men, she had merely been getting by… but now, she had a real job, was close to her brother, and a good boyfriend, though it was not official. Las Vegas had given her everything she ever wanted.

One night, though, after Greg had pulled a double shift, instead of driving to his own condo, he drove straight to Melissa's apartment. It had been a hard shift and he needed some peace.

He let himself into the building with the key Melissa had given him earlier in the month. He knocked and waited for her to let him in. It was nice to come 'home' to someone happy to see him. His emotions must have been obvious on his face because her face instantly fell.

"Aw baby," she embraced him, "Come on, we'll find a way to make it better."

While images flashed through Greg's head, despite his best efforts, she went to the bathroom and he could hear the water begin to run, crushing his dreams at once. She then went to the kitchen and brought out a plate of food, asking him to sit, eat, and tell him what was wrong. Between bites, he told her about the boy he had found in a dumpster and how a shooting had broken out close by. Telling her made it feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt much better by the end of the meal.

After putting the plate in the sink, she grabbed his hand, "Now, come on, once I'm done with you, you'll be as good as new."

Later on, as he lay in her bed, after a long bath and an even longer… session, he was content, even after the day he had had. The evening had not been extraordinary -- merely normal, really -- but it had made him happy. In all honesty, he never wanted to leave this place… well, okay, maybe this apartment, but definitely not leave Mel's side.

Right then he knew it, even after only two months, he finally said aloud what he had been feeling -- love. He would tell her another time, when she was awake.

* * *

Some days later, Greg found himself immersed in an interesting case surrounding a man who played Sherlock Holmes one night a week with three friends. It also happened to be his _final _proficiency test. He had managed to keep it from Melissa -- with caution, of course -- for he wanted it to be a surprise.

After a long week of investigating, he finally found the truth… with some help from Grissom. This help made Greg wonder if he would pass, but he still held out hope, hence his nerves when he entered Grissom's office. But when the ballistic dummy turned around with a sign telling him he had passed, all doubt left him -- he was on cloud nine!

Afterwards, the team took him out to breakfast and he made sure to invite Hodges… and text Mel. Greg knew it might be a bad idea but he was willing to take his chances, he was feeling invincible. He thought Hodges would refuse but ironically, he agreed.

They squished into two booths across from each other in the diner. Sadly, Hodges was the first to see Mel when she came in and he got up to go talk to her.

"Mel, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"  
She was grinning he noticed, "Yes, I'm going in late. This is far more important."  
"What is? Sanders' promotion?"

Greg had finally made it out of the booth and over to them at that point. He could not control himself when he saw her and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for coming.

Hodges looked between the two, "You two know each other?"  
Knowing this was the moment, Mel grabbed Greg's hand, "Yes, Dave, we know each other quite well."  
"Oh," it had finally dawned on him, "He's the one you've been spending all that time with? Oh God!"  
Melissa shot her brother a look, "Stop with the dramatics, Dave. Please, try to give him a chance. You have to admit, he's a lot better than my usual type."

David refused to admit that aloud, but she did have a point. No matter how much he disliked Greg Sanders, he was better than anyone his sister had ever dated before, which was not saying much. He was happy though that he could keep his eye on Sanders and have Sanders know it. Surely that would ensure Melissa's safety.

David sighed but could not come up with words to express how he was feeling so he simply nodded so his sister would know he was accepting despite his dislike for Sanders. If he made her happy, he would allow... but the minute she was unhappy, Sanders would know how unhappy that made him.

David realized it could be a lot worse and so he nodded, giving them his blessing, at least to please his sister. In response, Mel grinned and hugged him before moving past him toward the CSI team.

Greg moved to follow her seeing as she knew no one, but Hodges stopped him. "Sanders…"  
"Save it, Hodges. I love her, I won't hurt her."

With that, he made it over to the tables holding his co-workers and introduced Melissa to them. Dave came up on her other side to indicate she was not only Sander's girlfriend, but also _his_ sister. To find out she was a Hodges was an interesting turn for the CSIs, but they accepted her nonetheless… how could they not when she loved and accepted their own Greg?

As the group began to break up, Greg pulled Melissa aside and asked if she would join him for dinner around 8 o'clock, after she got off work. She understood his tone and began thinking of what to wear.

* * *

With such a promotion, Greg felt like he -- as well as Melissa -- needed a night out. He planned their night out, all at the Palms. First, he wined and dined her at the restaurant Alizé and then took her to play some poker before they headed up to Moon.

They sat down at a table with a man between them. It was obvious to those at the table with them that they were together, though not trying to cheat the casino, merely having fun.

During their second game, Greg looked down at his cards. He knew he had a good hand but this was a low priority for him. Looking across the table, he saw a smirk fleet across Mel's face. It had been a day of celebration but this was the paramount moment.

"Hey Mel, how about if I win this game, you marry me?"

The three others who sat at the table, including Melissa, chuckled at him, clearly thinking he was joking.

Greg said nothing, so she responded, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah," he smirked when she still did not seem to believe him. But then he pulled out a ring from his pocket and put it on the table next to his chips to prove his point.

Her eyes grew wide as it looked at the ring. He was evidently serious, but so was she.

She laid down her cards, "Then I fold."  
"I think I'll do the same, you gentlemen don't mind if I keep this?" he pointed to the ring on the table and they grinned and allowed him to keep it, at least for the time being.

By the time Mel had made her way to him, he was on his knee, intent on putting his 'winnings' on her finger. Surprisingly, Melissa has no doubt about her decision -- Greg was probably one of her shortest relationships, but it felt completely right.

After they kissed and the applause died down around them, she asked, "Are you sure, Greg?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything, Mel, I love you."

With such sentiments out in the open, both were ecstatic and celebrated everything with further drinks at Moon. The night was filled with many more drinks and much more happiness.


	7. Take It As It Comes

AN: Don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

The next morning, Mel woke up as the sun begin to break through Greg's curtains. She had a slight headache, but nothing too bad. Not exactly ready to wake up, she rolled over and placed her hand on Greg's chest and saw the ring on her finger. She was engaged!

She could remember the poker game and how it happened but most things after that were fuzzy or completely gone. No matter, though, they had clearly made it home safely.

Greg groaned next to her and she smiled at the sound. She could get used to even this.

"What happened last night? I had the weirdest dreams."  
She grinned up at him, "We got engaged!"  
"That's all? Good, I had a dream we got married… but that'll come in time," he added a smile for good measure.

With both suffering from headaches, Mel got up and grabbed her purse, intent on the aspirin inside. She had to dig through it to find anything of value… things had seemed to pile up in there since she last remembered.

Pulling out a piece of paper she read it quickly, "Greg… I think we've got a problem."  
"What?" he asked as he scooted forward on the bed to sit beside her.  
She began to read off the paper "'…Join in lawful wedlock Gregory Sanders of Las Vegas… and Melissa Hodges'!"  
He took the paper from her hands before looking at her, confused, "We're _married?_"  
"Looks like it. What are we going to do?"  
"I think the first thing would be to move your stuff in here," he said casually.  
"_Greg! _My brother just found out about us yesterday morning, we got engaged last night, and married this morning… don't you think we've got a bit fast?"  
He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so, but it was going to happen anyways. We can get it annulled if you want, but I'm not in any rush. I'm surprisingly okay with being off the market if it's you."

Melissa was speechless. Most guys in such a situation would run away screaming, but not Greg and Melissa wondered how she got so lucky. She had only been worried because of him, but if he was okay with it, so was she. It did feel too soon, but that was her M.O. -- jump into something much too early, at least for conventional standards.

She nodded, "Okay, if you're sure. Guess I should do my wifely duties and make breakfast then?"  
"Yeah!" he said excitedly, "Get to it, woman!"  
As she was making the scrambled eggs, she looked up, "So who exactly are we going to tell about this… _predicament_ we've found ourselves in?"  
"You _can_ call it what it is -- we're married and you better accept it, till death do you part and all."  
She pointed a whisk at him, "You watch it partner or I'll divorce you in a second."  
Greg glared, "You wouldn't dare."

As they sat down to eat, she continued the conversation, "Are you sure about this, Greg? I mean, it wouldn't be all that much trouble to get an annulment -- we were clearly intoxicated. It's a conversation to be had at least."  
"You're right, but I just don't see the point. I figured we'd have made it this far anyways. Why? Do you not love me?"  
"No, Greg, I do!"  
"Do I make you unhappy?"  
"No, Greg, I've never been this happy."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
Melissa put her hands in her lap, "I guess I'm just hesitant about this whole thing. We've only known each other for two months… my last boyfriend I had been dating for _six_ months -- that's _three_ times longer than us! The boyfriend before that was a year and a half!"  
"But you never _married_ them," he pointed out.  
"Of course not, they were _bums_."  
"Then there's no problem since I'm no bum."

Melissa stopped then and thought about it. He was completely right. All her other boyfriends had been good-for-nothing, but Greg was nice, funny, handsome, and had a career. Far more than she could ever ask for.

She sighed happily, "You're right… I should consider myself lucky. I married a CSI."  
"No need for sarcasm, _sweetheart_."  
"No, Greg, I'm serious. Granted, compared to my past men, you're wonderful, but you're that way just by yourself. You don't know how proud I am of you," she stood and picked up both their plates as she kissed him on the head, "I don't think I deserve you."

Later that day, they boxed up all of Melissa's things and brought them over to Greg's condo. Mel also informed her landlord she would not be renewing her lease for the new year.

"Looks like all I had to do was marry you to get you out of that crumby apartment," Greg joked. He quickly received a swat against his arm from his new bride.

On the way home, Melissa questioned Greg on the ring -- when had he decided to propose? How long ago had he bought it? How did he pick so well?

"Well, I didn't really chose the ring. Papa Olaf did."  
"You brought your grandfather along?"  
He grinned, "No, that's the ring my grandfather gave to Nana Olaf after he got kicked out of Norway."  
"Oh my God… I shouldn't be wearing this, you should give it to-" she stopped herself, "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this. I'm honored, Greg. When do I get to meet Papa and Nana Olaf?"  
"Well, you can meet them at Christmas, I usually go to see them in California. I hope that's okay?"  
Melissa made a face, "I usually spend Christmas with David… oh, how are we going to make this work?"

Eventually, they decided instead of remaining in Las Vegas, they would all -- Greg, Melissa, _and_ Dave -- go to Los Angeles, where they could spend time with the Hodges siblings' parents before moving on to the Sanders family the next day.

Both felt jitters about meeting the others' family. Melissa was nervous that Greg would be scared off by the messed up state of her family. Dave already disliked Greg, which did not help the matter. She was also nervous Greg's family would not accept her. Greg, on the other hand, was excited about his family meeting Melissa though he wondered if their antics would make her second guess herself.

Melissa only wondered how she would present the idea to Dave… she grimaced at the thought. She had about a week to warm him to the idea.

* * *

"Why is Sanders even involved in this?" Hodges could feel his voice begin to grow higher in pitch.  
Melissa felt her eyes roll on their own, "Because I'm going to meet his parents… and I guess it's only fair he meets mine."  
"You're introducing him to mom and dad? God, it must be serious if you're taking it that far."  
"It is, Dave."

Her tone made her statement more cryptic than it had to be so he looked his sister over. Maybe she was pregnant, but she did not seem any bigger than before. Then he took notice of her left ring finger.

"You're _engaged? _You've only known each other two months!"  
Melissa prepared herself for the worst, "Actually, we're… married."

Dave knew from the look on her face that she was not joking like he had hoped and he stood up just from the shock of the news.

She stood up to try and calm him, "Please, Dave! We didn't mean for it to happen-"  
"Then get a divorce!"  
"We don't want to."

Her definite tone made Dave sit back down and put his head in his hands. Two months in Vegas and she had found herself more trouble than ever before. Just when he thought she was taking a turn for the best, she proves him wrong -- she marries _Sanders!_

Dave took a deep breath and sat back down, "How did this even begin?"  
Melissa was ready to give her brother any information he wanted to make him happy again, though she doubted it would, "We met the first time I came to see you. I never thought I'd see him ever again, at least not outside the lab. But he came into the bar-"  
"So he was stalking you? You find that _attractive_?"  
She repressed a laugh, "Dave, he was _not_ stalking me! Lots of people go to the Ghostbar."  
"_I_ certainly do not," he added.  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. But after that we just started hanging out. He's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's so funny and so sweet. We _had_ gotten engaged before the nuptials. We hadn't been 'in our right minds' when we got mar-"  
"Obviously!"  
Melissa shot him a look, "But I figure it happened for a reason and I love him so we're staying together. You're the first one to find out it's _official_. We're not spreading it around because even we know it happened a little early."  
"Well, I'm glad your senses aren't completely clouded!"  
"_David_," she said in a firm tone.  
"Oh, all right!" he rolled his eyes, "But I'm not driving with the two of you!"  
Melissa threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, we're leaving earlier than you anyways! Just be nice!"

Despite their bickering, they loved and supported the other. Troubled childhoods sometimes did that to siblings. Melissa was happy to have him in her life, along with Greg.


	8. Wintertime Love

AN: Hey all, so sorry for the long wait! I' was settling in from returning from abroad and now I'm settling into my new apartment. Don't think I haven't been trying to update - I have - but sometimes, it just doesn't work so well. Thanks for your support! Enjoy!

* * *

The voice of Frank Sinatra wafted up the stairs to where Melissa was working.

"Would you turn that stuff off?" she called down to Greg.  
He called back, "No! It's _Christmas_ music, Mel."  
"You know how I feel about Christmas!"

She chose to ignore his footsteps growing closer but he made it impossible as he stood in the doorway, staring at her. Melissa finally looked up and stared back, expectantly.

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper? Can't you _try_ to like Christmas? For me?" Greg even felt the need to add a pouty lip for effect.  
She let out a deep breath, "Fine. I'll try, but I don't think I'll like this one."  
"And why not? It's our first Christmas together!"  
"Putting aside the fact that I'm stressing about meeting your family? Well there's still the fact that _you_ have to meet _my_ insane mother and my humorless father!"  
He stepped closer to her, "Mel, I met your brother before I even met you and I still love you, so you don't have anything to worry about."  
Melissa smiled up at him, "You're right Greg. Thanks."

Unfortunately for Melissa, Greg refused to play anything other than Christmas songs on the five hour drive from Las Vegas to Lakewood to visit her father and step-mother. Even though it annoyed her, Melissa loved Greg for his love of Christmas. She hoped he was right about her growing to like it. For most of her childhood, Christmas was such a chore that when she left home, it was practically forgotten, except for a card or a phone call to David. This was her first real attempt at Christmas in probably eight years! But she would do it for Greg… he _was_ her husband after all. He had every right to meet the family he had married into.

After a long drive, they pulled into the drive way of a moderately sized home. With Greg carrying the gifts they had brought, Melissa rang the door bell. Her step-mother opened the door with a smile and her father came out of the study as well to greet them.

"Melissa, how good to see you! This must be your friend then?"  
"No, dad. Guys, this is my _fiancé_, Greg Sanders, he works with David," Melissa forced a smile as she corrected her father, but continued with introductions, "Greg, this my father, Michael, and my step-mother, Patricia."

The three of them shook hands before the older couple moved into the living room as Melissa pointed out her father's study, telling Greg that before she had turned eighteen, that had been her room that had quickly been converted and no longer held a trace of her. David's room was a little further and on the right instead, but was still intact form his boyhood days. Greg merely offered her a look, choosing to say nothing in front of her father about the Star Trek posters.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Patricia asked, trying to ease tension and start a conversation. When Melissa answered - a little over two months - her father nearly choked on his coffee and when he recovered, asked, "And you're _engaged? _Have you set a date yet?"  
"No, we didn't want to rush it," Melissa smiled, knowing the irony of her statement.  
Michael Hodges laughed at it too, but stopped abruptly, "There isn't a reason for this rush to be engaged, is there Melissa? Are you pregnant?"  
"Dad, no!"

Next to her, she could feel Greg tense and she knew her father's statement should not have shocked her in the least. She squeezed Greg's hand to try and reassure him before launching into a new topic of conversation to distract her father from any thought of possible grandchildren. As she had most of her life, she sidestepped her father's attempts to undermine her recent accomplishments and happy occasions. By the end of it, though, Michael Hodges seemed to see the difference in his daughter. Before, everything had been vague references to jobs and people, now everything was in definites: her place of work had a real, legitimate name - even a place he had heard of was even better - and the man she was with (who also looked quite normal) was standing in front of him, holding his daughter's hand, which also held a ring. It seemed pretty solid to him and once he spoke to his son, Michael would surely support Melissa's change. He simply wanted to ensure its legitimacy.

They left around four-thirty, both feeling a bit unsure about the visit. Melissa thought it went better than she had expected and Greg felt like he had gone through the ringer. He had no idea how Melissa could stand such a setting for such a long period of time - it was like an obstacle course, where you never knew when the next obstacle would come up, though you had a good idea it would be right before you ready for it. All in all, he was happy it was over.

"Want to run away yet?" Melissa asked as they neared the car. Her face showed her worry.  
"A little," he admitted, but grabbed her hand, "But from here, not from you."

She kissed him quickly before stealing the keys from his hand and getting in the driver's seat, intent on meeting David at her mother's apartment in Venice. There, they got a much warmer welcome. Diane Bode instantly greeted both Melissa and Greg with hugs and kisses as she invited them inside, where David, who actually seemed pleased to see them, already waited.

Though the apartment looked festive enough, it was still the crazy mess it usually was - bits and pieces of projects long ago started and long ago forgotten and never finished, things that should have been thrown out ages ago laying about. The only thing that seemed pristine were the plants cluttering the apartment, much as it had always been. Being a botanist had given Diane the urge to be responsible at least for those plants.

"Greg, dear, it's so lovely to meet you! Both my children have told me about you and from the sounds of it, I think I'll like you the best out of any of daughter's beaus! Have you seen the lights of Venice yet? They're quite stunning!"  
Greg was caught off guard by the change in attitude, "Uh, no, Miss Bode-"  
"_Diane_," she corrected.  
"No, _Diane_, I haven't seen the lights yet. Mel told me we'd see them before we headed out to San Gabriel."  
Diane Bode clapped her hands together, "Wonderful!"

For a moment of relief, Melissa took Greg to her room, if only so he could see it. It was mostly how he expected it - mismatched furniture and posters of The Doors and George Harrison. There was a large collection of records and 8 track and cassettes tapes in a nearby bookcase and no desk - as if she never studied in her room.

From there, she insisted they sing Christmas carols, which only Greg seemed to enjoy as David looked uncomfortable and Melissa like it was the last thing on this Earth she wanted to do. For dinner, Diane refused to cook - seemingly it had always been Melissa's job - and instead ordered Mexican takeout, despite David's objections.

Once the food was cleared away, they all took a walk along the canals to see the lights. At first, they walked together as one big group and Diane felt the need to express herself.

"Well, Lissy, I must say you did quite well for yourself. Greg here is quite the looker," she reached over and patted Greg on the arm as she winked at him. "I bet your father wasn't too pleased about your engagement? Probably thought you were pregnant, right?"

Melissa did not have to say anything for her mother could read it on her face. Despite how crazy Diane could be, Melissa knew her mother would always be supportive of her.

Seeing her daughter's expression, Diane smiled, "Don't worry, dearie. He's just a tightass. Never had an imaginative or adventurous bone in his body, same thing over and over. But I know my babies won't be like that, right my darlings?"  
David blushed, "Mom, _please!_"  
"What? Stop being such a prude, Davey! Sometimes I think you're just like him, but a mother knows better!" she chuckled at him then, "Anyways! I'm very happy for the two of you. I'm so delighted you've found someone who treats you right, Lissy, and I'm ecstatic you're a part of the family, Gregory."

As they neared the canals and bridges, they split up into pairs. Unfortunately for David, he was stuck with his mother… but at least if she said anything else embarrassing no one would be around to hear it, especially Sanders. Diane tugged hard on his arm so that they would remain a ways behind the engaged couple.

Greg put his hands in his pockets as Melissa slipped her arm around Greg's. She sent him an awkward smile, which he returned.

"Well, your mother is an interesting lady."  
Melissa laughed, "That's an understatement."  
"But I like her," Greg quickly added.  
"And she made it quite obvious that she likes you."  
He smirked, "What's not to like?"  
"Well, if there's anything, I'm sure Dave will tell her."

Greg's cocky attitude failed after that and he could not stop himself from looking over his shoulder at the other two. Both women caught him looking, Mel laughed and Diane waved and smiled, still quite enamored with her "future" son-in-law.

Feeling a bit more confident, he continued the conversation, "Are these lights always up?"  
"Yeah, but they try to bring out more festive ones around the holidays, hence the abundance of reds and greens. It's really pretty."  
"Very romantic too," Greg turned to her with his eyebrows wiggling. They were midway over one of the bridges.  
Melissa's eyes grew wide as they shifted to look for her family, "Greg, my _mother_ is-"  
"Not going to care," he finished her sentence as he leaned down and kissed her. She had every intention of pushing away, but only after she kissed him back for just a wee bit. After a half a minute, she pushed away, "My brother might."  
Greg let out a sigh, "You really know how to kill the mood."

Melissa only laughed.

* * *

Diane kissed and hugged the couple goodbye, just as she had earlier, but with even more love as she had enjoyed their company and getting to know Greg.

Once in the car, Melissa released a deep sigh.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Greg grinned.  
She shot him a look, "It's only half over…"  
"Hey, the best part has yet to start! You'll love my family, Mel!"  
"It's them I'm worried about."

Greg did not let Mel's mood affect him, a grin remained on his face for the forty minute drive. He had been nervous meeting her parents so he could only imagine how she felt, but he did not worry, he knew his family would love her, maybe even instantly. He knew, though, that Mel was going to have to learn this on her own because she would believe nothing he said beforehand.

Finally, they pulled in front of a Craftsman-style home.

"Your house is so… big."  
Greg shrugged, "Yeah, ma wanted a lot of kids, but all she got was me. Eventually, my grandparents moved in with us to fill up the extra space."

He took her hand as they began to walk toward the front door, but before they could reach it, it opened and out spilled four people - two couples distinctly from two different generations, but all quite happy to see them.

"Gregory, my baby!" A woman, clearly his mother, exclaimed. They all came forward and embraced him before turning to her, "And you must be Melissa! It's so wonderful to meet you!"

Melissa was suddenly overwhelmed with hugs, handshakes, and introductions before they ushered the young couple inside. While still in the foyer, Christina Sanders, Greg's mother, stopped them all.

"So is the guest room okay with you Melissa?" she asked, quite serious. Melissa, speechless, nodded her head quickly so no one would assume she had meant to spend the night in Greg's room with him.  
Greg let out a frustrated breath, "Ma, she's staying with me!"

His comment was met with all sorts of laughter - including a few snorts. Clearly fed up, Greg grabbed Melissa's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Christina called after them, "Of course, dear, I know that! I was only joking! We all know you're adults!"

At the top of the stairs, Greg shot her a look over his shoulder, showing he was sorry for his family, before leading her to the door directly on the left. The door opened and revealed a dark grayish blue room, where Melissa found the only things that seemed to match - unlike her own bedroom - was the furniture: a dresser, bed, and desk. Everything else was a fusion of punk rock and beach bum. There was a poster of Marilyn Manson across from large mural of the beach. Books were shoved anywhere they could go - on a table, in the cubby holes of the desk, on a shelf, on the floor. A surf board was used a shelf across from his bed, which held a framed certificate, medal, badge, and photo of a college-aged Greg.

She tried to suppress a giggle, "You're an _Eagle Scout?"_


End file.
